Convincing a Stalker
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Scott finds Sierra outside Cody's house trying to kidnap the poor geek. The antagonist decides to talk Sierra out of it, but why? Has he really changed? Or is he just doing it for personal gain? Or does it have something to do with a four letter word beginning with 'L?


**This is my first Scoterra fic. You see, there is this thing going on at the **_**Total Drama Writer's Forum**_** where many participating authors have pledged to write a Scoterra fic by this Friday, which is today. While I am neutral with regards to this pairing, many of my author friends support it, and it has become an OTP for some authors I know, so this fic is for them, :D. I hope you like it.**

* * *

One evening, Scott was bored, so he decided to come over to Cody's house to torture the geek. Ever since he found out that Cody's house was in the same housing estate as Scott's, Scott has been frequenting Cody's house just to pick on him. This wasn't hard for him to do so, considering that Cody's parents were away at work most of the time. Cody never told on Scott out of fear that Sierra would find out, kidnap Cody and look the geek up in her attic for the rest of his life so she could "protect him from all the evils of the universe". Besides, Scott threatened to help Sierra kidnap him if he rat him out anyway. No restraining order in the word could keep Sierra away from Cody. In fact, Sierra was always within a twenty metre radius from Cody's house whenever Scott wasn't, for some odd reason.

Today, however, was different. For the first time, Scott and Sierra were both within a twenty metre radius of Cody's house.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BEING NEAR MY CODYWUMPKINS?!" Sierra demanded, eating the face off of Scott. "YOU'D BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO SHAG MY CODYWUMPKINS!"

"Relax," Scott rolled his eyes, "he's not my type. My deal is hot guys and hot girls. Is Cody your boyfriend or something?"

"No, he's my **fiancé**!" Sierra corrected him. "We're getting married in Las Vegas in a few days so I'm here to pick him up and catch the plane."

"Oh yeah, you're that stalker Cody keeps telling me about," Scott smirked.

Sierra gasped. "YOU'VE BEEN SEEING MY CODY BUNNY?!" she shrieked.

"Yep. He's been telling me that I was even worse than you," he smirked.

"Well **duh**! Everyone is worse than me in the eyes of my Cody Bunny," Sierra swooned. Instantly, she realised what Scott was implying. She was livid.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" she shrieked.

"What it means is that he doesn't want you," Scott smirked. "He's put you in the friendzone. And you have to stay there for the rest of your life," he added.

Even though this was pretty much obvious, Sierra refused to believe a word Scott was saying. "YOU'RE LYING! MY CODYWUMPKINS WOULD NEVER PUT ME IN THE FRIENDZONE!" she screamed. "If he knows what's good for his family," she added, muttering.

"You should find yourself a guy who likes you for you," Scott told her. He was actually serious when he said that. "Besides, between you and me, I think you are hot," he added, looking up in the air with blood dripping from his nose.

Sierra rolled her eyes in disgust. "Ew, what are ya, a stalker or something?"

Scott chuckled. "Wow, that's very rich coming from someone like you," he laughed. "But don't worry, I stalk other people as well. And I'm proud of it. No need to be ashamed."

"CODY! AND! I! ARE! IN! LOVE!" Sierra snarled.

"Then how do you explain the restraining orders?" Scott asked.

For a moment Sierra was lost for words. "Uh… he's playing hard to get…" she lied. Scott's brow furrowed. Sierra sighed.

"Fine. So maybe I **am** stalking him. He just doesn't realise where his heart is yet."

"That's what they all say," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if I keep trying-"

"Not gonna happen. It's alright to try, but there are times when you've just got to give up and look somewhere else."

Sierra glared at Scott. "Yeah? Well who do **you** keep stalking?" she demanded.

"I don't stalk for love or sex," Scott replied. "I just stalk people to know their secrets."

"That's pretty much what most stalkers do," Sierra deadpanned.

"So that I could use it against them should they ever decide to blackmail me, put my life in danger, fuck up my life or become an obstacle to my ambitions," Scott finished.

"But what does Cody have that you could use to your advantage?" Sierra questioned.

"Actually, I made an exception for Cody," Scott confessed. "I didn't want to use any personal information against him, or treat him the same way Duncan treats Harold. I stalked him because he has one thing I don't have."

"And what is that?"

"You," said Scott.

Sierra was puzzled. "Me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you," said Scott. "He has a girl who's interested in him while I have neither a girl nor a guy."

Sierra was taken aback by all this. "But… what you see in me?" she asked.

"I like that you are dedicated, never give up too easily, look past other people's flaws," Scott listed, "and you are caring. Sure, you smother Cody, but if he returned your feelings you probably wouldn't have to… not that you should smother him. Besides, we have a few things in common."

"I'm sorry, but I don't really see that," Sierra admitted.

"We both go to great lengths to find information," said Scott. "Sure, we do it for different reasons, but we still try to access info that is supposed to be kept secret from us. We've both been severely injured on a competition held by… Chris…" Scott inhaled deeply to calm himself. "And believe it or not, I do have fan pairings," he added.

"You do?"

"Yeah, actually. I like almost every _Total Drama_ pairing except ones that involve me, Harold, Duncan, Chris, Zoey, Trent or Brick." Scott shuddered.

"You don't like Brick? I've always supported that pairing," said Sierra.

"I would never date anyone who is dumb enough to knowingly date a numerical cultist," Scott snorted. "Besides, he's a cry baby. I've also noticed that we both have mostly the same musical tastes, like Rammstein, Children of Bodom and Slipknot; interests like internet trolling, fan fiction, drawing, racing, swimming, picketing and doing illicit things that are pretty much illegal; and TV shows like _American Horror Story_, _Breaking Bad_ and _the Walking Dead_."

"Wow," said Sierra, "we do have a lot in common. Plus, we do have similar guilty pleasures," she added. She was not going to mention that they both like listening to Robin Thicke, Justin Bieber and One Direction, that they both like watching _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ and that they both like reading _Twilight_.

"Looks like someone's been doing some extensive research on me," Scott teased.

Sierra blushed. "Shut up," she replied. But she was happy.

"So what do you want to do?" Scott asked.

"Well… I suppose… maybe… we could hang out… sometime?" Sierra blushed.

"We could hang out now if you would like," Scott suggested.

"Okay," said Sierra. "What will we do?" she asked.

"Wanna go see a movie? I hear that new One Direction movie has just been released."

"Y'know what? Screw Cody! Let's go see it!" Sierra chirped. "I'll pay for the tickets."

"Then I guess I'll have to pay for the sweets," Scott smirked. The two headed off to Scott's house to go get his car so they could drive off to the multiplex. Cody, who was watching and listening in the whole time, breathed a sigh in relief. FINALLY Sierra has moved on.

Suddenly, the door to Cody's closet was swung open, and out walked Eva. She went up to Cody, clamped her hands over his mouth and dragged him into the closet.

And closed the door behind her.

* * *

**That was my first Scoterra fic and I have to say, it could have been a little more insane. Oh well, it's insane enough. Besides, it's kinda mushy, and it has some elements of some of my Chrisney fics. Even though I'm more of a Brott fan (when Brick isn't being a psycho), a Chott fan or a Lightnott fan, I do like this pairing. In fact, it could happen in the show. We'll have to see, though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, Scoterra fans!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
